


I Can't Imagine Another Day Without You

by IcelandicGoat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday propasal, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Party, Surprise Party, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcelandicGoat/pseuds/IcelandicGoat
Summary: Hunk gets kidnapped by Keith and Lance who take him to the surprise birthday party that Lance and Shay put together





	I Can't Imagine Another Day Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fair warning Klance is only a background relationship. I wanted to focus on the wholesome ship that is Hunay. Hope you enjoy :D

“Guys seriously, where are you taking me, ”Hunk chuckled, blindfolded in the back of the black lion.  
“Nope, not gonna happen. You don’t get to know,” Lance said, leaning on the back of Keith’s seat as they flew through the universe.  
“Couldn’t I have at least rode with Pidge and my family.  
“They’re in on this too Hunk. There’s a reason the coms aren’t open. They’d spoil it too,” Keith said, still focused on their destination. With that Hunk huffed, laying his head on the side of the wall from his spot on the ground. He didn't have to see to know that Lance had the same stupid “my best friends gonna love this” grin on, which is completely different from the “my boyfriend’s gonna love this” grin. Hunk would know, he was the one who had to sit through the whole seven years of Lance’s and Keith’s(albeit very brief compared to Lance’s) pining. The gentle hum of the lion did nearly nothing to calm Hunk’s nerves as the unseen stars and galaxies passed by. His years being a paladin of Voltron trained him not to be so queasy (you moved around a lot as a leg) but being blindfolded practically reversed the years of tolerance.   
“Keith buddy, I know Lance won’t budge but c’mon it's been like an hour.”  
“Hmmm,” Keith pretended to ponder, getting a smack from Lance on the back of the head, ”Hey! I wasn’t going to tell him you know that! Besides didn’t your mother tell you not to hit the driver.”  
“She did but you’re flying not driving there’s a difference.”  
“A difference that can destroy planets!” Keith insisted.  
“Hate to break it to you babe, but you’re too good of a pilot to let that happen.”  
“Have you two forgotten I was back here!”  
“Oops, sorry Hunk, we’re almost there I promise,” Keith answered, getting another smack from Lance. Hunk huffed, he had just finished dinner with a few minor planets and was getting ready to set off for another one a couple of solar systems over, but Yellow wouldn’t let him in. Even with all the insistence Yellow still refused to even let Hunk in. Around that time Keith and Lance had shown up in Black, blindfolded him and dragged him hostage. He knew Yellow was following them, he could sense her, but she wouldn’t let him known any more than that. On the ride to, well somewhere Hunk didn’t know, Keith had let it slip that it was important and that I would thank them later. Thankfully, they let the other planetary leaders that he would have been meeting with know that he wouldn’t make it and postponed the meeting. Half of the explanation had gotten Keith smacked by Lance. Keith also let it slip that Hunk’s family was coming to, well, whatever this was. Lance responded as kindly as he did to the rest of Keith’s spoilers. Before long Hunk felt the tale tell pull of gravity and the lion’s landing. He’d find out soon enough  
“Oh my god oh my god oh my god! No! They don’t know how to do anything!” Lance nearly yelled as he ran out of black, or at least that’s where Hunk assume he was headed.  
“I’m sorry man, I didn’t want to kidnap you or anything, but Lance and Pidge didn’t leave me a choice. You know how those two are.”  
“Yeah they always pull big kidnapping stunts for my birthd-” Pausing mid-sentence, the realization hit Hunk like a truck. It was his birthday.”Wait! It’s my birthday isn’t it!” Hunk exclaimed, trying to look around before remembering he was blindfolded, but he refused to slump back against the wall of the lion.  
“It took you that long to figure it out? And to think I’m called the inconsiderate one,” Keith laughed, Hunk could hear him stand up and walk in front of him, the click of the his boots on the floor a dead give away to where he had gone.”Want me to help you stand up? Trust me you’ll want to be as ready to go as you can when Lance gets back in here.”  
“Tell me about it. He always goes just under overboard with parties,” Hunk said as he grabbed Keith’s hand, standing up..  
At that very moment Lance burst back into the cockpit.”Keith we talked about this you could have taken the blindfold off by now,” and before either Keith or Hunk could answer, Lance snatched the blindfold off and nearly dragged him out of the lion, leaving Keith to trail behind them. Walking out of the lion, Hunk was met with the blinding light of the planet’s sun. after his eyes had adjusted, he recognized the rocky land of the Balmera. The lions of voltron surrounded the people gathered in the center to welcome him with a carnival, a big sign spelt out “Happy Birthday Hunk” Between the Blue and Yellow lion. His family and Shay’s was gathered at the very beginning of the crowd waiting for him.  
“How did you manage to do all of this!” Hunk asked, bringing Lance into a bone crushing hug.  
“Well being a Paladin of Voltron has its perks. Honestly people love me. But before you get to enjoy this lovely festival, courtesy to me, we have dinner plans ourselves,” Lance laughed, wiggling his eyebrows.   
The three of them were lowered to the ground by Black, then met up with Hunks family, Hunk’s mom catching him in a hug, the rest of the family doing the same. Lance could hear Hunk’s mom say something about him working less, but he stood back, letting Hunk have a moment with his family. Looking to his side, Lance saw the other paladins and Shay doing the same, he nodded to her, knowing her birthday surprise for Hunk. She didn’t take half of his team that night for no reason at all. After getting her chance to hug Hunk, Shay led the group through the carnival, all of the attendants making room for the guests of honor. Past the festival, they were led into the cavern systems that were built back when the Galra had taken over. After a short elevator ride down and a slightly longer walk, Shay opened the doors to a gorgeous room, lit by the crystals in the wall, a table sat in the middle, filled with all of Hunk’s favorite Earth and galactic cuisine.  
Sitting down, everyone ate, sharing memories they shared with Hunk. The small intimate atmosphere really lifted Hunk’s already high spirits, his cheeks blushing at everyone’s adoration for him. He was such a workaholic that he’s been forgetting to spend time with the people that mattered, and tonight was definitely the best thing that could have happened for his birthday,but the surprises weren’t over yet. After everyone had finished eating, Hunk’s mother excused herself, coming back shortly with Hunk’s favorite poppyseed cake.  
“You remembered mom! Thank you so much!”  
“Don’t thank me Hunky, Shay insisted that I taught her how to make it. This is her hard work, not mine,” Hunk’s mom said, kissing his forehead as she cut a placed and lit the candles. Hunk looked over to Shay and grabbed her hand across the table as everyone sang Happy Birthday, then Hunk blew out the candles as everyone cheered. His mom served every one, starting with Hunk. Once again everyone laughed and reminensed as they ate, still causing Hunk to blush. After everyone was done, Shay stood up, helping Hunk up too and bringing him to the front of the room in front of everyone.  
“Hunk, you know I love you right,”Shay asked, twiddling her hands, nervously waiting for his answer.  
“Of course I do Shay,” Hunk answered, looking into her eyes.  
“Well then,” Shay continued, getting down on one knee, pulling out a small golden band,” I know this isn’t how it works traditionally on your planet, mine either really, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you. We spend everyday cooking with each other, and I wouldn’t have it any other way. You’ve been through so much and you deserve a happy ending, so will you let me be that happy ending, and marry me Hunk?”  
Shocked at first, Hunk didn’t answer, couldn’t really, then overwhelmed with tears, Hunk nodded holding his hand out just like in the movies. Shay slid the ring on his finger, then stood up, pulling him into a kiss, their family and friends cheering behind them. Pulling back and looking into her yellow eyes. He knew he couldn’t have asked for a better birthday.


End file.
